


The Last Anomaly: An Undertale Fanfiction

by Tchatanna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, DEATH DEATH, Inspired By Undertale, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchatanna/pseuds/Tchatanna
Summary: You all know the stereotypical genocide route... but what happens when Sans finally gives Papyrus a part of his knowledge?





	The Last Anomaly: An Undertale Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am perfectly aware that this story idea is probably extremely unoriginal.  
> No, that is not going to stop me.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hatred coursed through the human’s veins as they trudged through the deserted town of Snowdin, snow crunching beneath their harsh footsteps. The satisfying sound of the powdery snow below them was the only noise they could hear among the abandoned buildings of the town, aside from the running river flowing beside them that whispered the tales of the human’s various murders. A stolen orange bandana had been tied around their forehead, and their left hand was hidden inside a matching glove. The human’s hands were powdered with the dust of the countless monsters they had murdered in cold blood, who had screamed for help and pleaded for their lives. Yet Frisk only turned a blind eye to their senseless begging; they had lost all their feeling a long time ago, many timelines past. All they had the sanity to do now was to murder every single monster, down to the last skeleton, and face the fallen child Chara over and over again.

Yet as Frisk trekked to the end of Snowdin, they noticed something was missing… Or, more specifically, someone. The foolish skeleton that always made an attempt to stop the human from committing genocide was nowhere to be seen. Frisk looked around curiously. _That’s not supposed to happen,_ they thought, wondering of Papyrus’ whereabouts. Yet even after several hours, he was still missing; Frisk couldn’t even find a single footprint, not one sign that the narcissistic skeleton had been anywhere nearby.

Eventually, Frisk decided not to wait any longer, and descended into the depths of Waterfall, anticipating their fight with Undyne. Sans was absent at his sentry post, as usual, but unlike every other time Frisk saw his empty station, this filled the human with a sense of dread that they couldn’t quite find the source of. Something about this timeline was different, and it wasn’t too long before they would discover exactly what had caused this anomaly.

## 

\- - - 

As Frisk approached the judgment hall with a sharp knife in hand and Chara’s heart locket resting upon their chest, they still could not shake off their uneasiness that had begun in Snowdin. Through all their travels, Papyrus managed to evade them, and although it was normal for Sans to do the same, the small skeleton’s typical disappearance seemed… different. More foreboding, somehow. It was never a good sign when a timeline changed, Frisk noted, and a change as drastic as this probably had negative consequences.

After a few moments, they finally stepped into the long hallway, the light from the windows bathing half of their body in a yellow glow and leaving the other half enveloped in shadows. Their footsteps echoed through the grand corridor, and despite how many times Frisk had seen the hall, they stopped for a moment to admire the beautiful pillars and the smooth, checkered floor before progressing.

However, the sight that lay before Frisk’s eyes made them stop short of their destination and caused their eyes to fill with rage.

Along with Sans’ silhouette waiting for them in the hall, there was another taller shadow standing beside him, complete with a scarf billowing out behind him. _That insidious little--_ Frisk’s thoughts were cut off by Sans’ deep voice, speaking the first familiar lines of his infamous speech; “It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.” He continued on, with a sly tone of voice. “On days like these--”

“ENOUGH!!” Frisk yelled, dashing forwards with a yell, knife pointed directly at Sans’ chest. Yet before they could reach him, a wall of bones the colour of the blue ice in Snowdin sprang up in front of Frisk, and they stopped just in time to avoid getting impaled. They turned their maniacal gaze towards the taller skeleton, who stood there with his hand extended, his right eye glowing a blinding orange “Human…” Papyrus’ voice rang out in the Last Corridor. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”


End file.
